Coffee makers have become common kitchen appliances for almost every home. Users typically place a coffee maker on a countertop beneath their kitchen cabinets. Prior to using a typical coffee maker, a user pours fresh water into the top of the coffee maker. Frequently, the overhanging cabinets above the countertop interfere with a user's ability to pour water into the top of the coffee maker. It can be frustrating for a user of a coffee maker to find sufficient room for placing a coffee maker on an already crowded countertop. Therefore, coffee drinkers tend to prefer space efficient coffee makers that utilize minimal counter space.
Coffee drinkers also appreciate a consistent brew strength and flavor. Typical coffee makers include a filter in a filter basket into which coffee grinds are placed. Due to human error, many times the volume of coffee grinds will vary between brewing cycles. Even the placement of the grinds in the basket might alter the flavor and strength of the brewed beverage. Ideally, a new coffee maker would provide means for a consistent brewed beverage experience.
Along with the coffee maker's form factor and brewing consistency, some coffee drinkers dislike cleaning up their coffee maker following a brew cycle. In particular, spilling the coffee grinds from the filter basket while disposing of the used grinds can be very frustrating and messy. There is a need for a coffee maker that simplifies the cleaning process.
Coffee makers that brew single- or multi-serving coffee pods have become increasingly popular. Many of these pod coffee makers include sealed brewing chambers where fluid is pumped into the chamber. These pressurized brewing chambers are relatively complex.
As a relatively new style of coffee maker to many consumers, it is important that the coffee maker for use with coffee pods be easy to operate, attractive, and flexible for use with both coffee mugs and coffee cups. Ideally, a pod maker, as they are sometimes referred to, would be able to brew both coffee pods and traditional coffee grinds
A brewed beverage maker in accordance with the present invention addresses at least one of these or other needs.